Sly 3 tragic ending
by Storyus Raccoonus
Summary: What would have happened after Sly 3 if Sly didn't survive when he took that bullet for Carmelita? Warning two swear words and character death, you have been warned.


**How's it going guys and gals? Storyus Raccoonus here with as you probably saw from the title, probably the most tragic story I have written for this site so far so tell me what you think in the reviews.**

Carmelita couldn't believe what had just happened, Doctor M had just attempted to shoot her with a blaster but Sly had suddenly jumped in front of her and taken the bullet for her. Carmelita was furious and had pointed her shock pistol at the mad scientist and started firing rapidly trying to get payback at the man that dared to hurt her criminal.

When Carmelita took care of him she turned to see Sly lying on his front groaning in pain. "Sly!" Carmelita yelled immediately concerned for the raccoon's well being as she ran over to him too see if he was okay and what she saw was horrible, when she rolled him onto his back to assess the damage she saw that the shot had caused him to start bleeding badly and she could tell just from the look on his face that he was in a serious amount of pain. Carmelita immediately started trying to keep pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding but it didn't seem to be doing much good because Sly looked like he was just barely concious. "Don't worry Sly, youre going to be okay." Carmelita said as she desperately tried to convince herself that this wasn't happening and tightly clutched Sly's hand in her own when Sly started speaking, "Carmelita, theyre's something I have to tell you." Sly said with great difficulty as Carmelita replied "What is it Sly?" in a curious way. Sly said something that made her heart leap into her throat, "I love you Carmelita, I always have, I'm sorry I never told you but I was always afraid that you would say you didn't feel the same way but I promised to myself that I would tell you before I died."

To Carmelita's horror she felt Sly's hand go limp in her own as he stopped breathing, his eyes closed and he stopped moving completely. Carmelita immediately started shaking him and started yelling "No! Sly! please, dont go!" Carmelita yelled depserately as she could no longer stop the flow of tears that streaked down her face as she refused to let the horrifying realisation sink in, Sly Cooper was dead. "Oh, did I hurt your stupid little boyfriend?" Doctor M said as he got up his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You son of a bitch!" Carmelita yelled as she ran over to the demented mandrill giving him no time to react as she grabbed him by the throat pinned him against the floor and started throwing punches at him left and right until he was nothing but a bloody pulp. "I'm going to see how you like it you bastard." The livid latina fox said darkly as she grabbed ahold of the man's head and twisted it, snapping his neck with a satisfying crack.

With that over Carmelita walked over to Sly's corpse and started weeping loudly as Bentley burst through the door and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scen before him. As the vault started to cave in Carmelita just wordlessly picked Sly up and the two of them ran out.

1 month later

Carmelita was quietly walking through a graveyard in her regular attire and holding a bouqet of roses in her hand. She stopped walking when she came across a tombstone saying

Here lies Sly James Cooper-1984-2005

last of the Cooper clan, he will be missed dearly

Carmelita knelt down at the stone as she placed the roses down and began sobbing and said "Im sorry I din't tell you I felt the same way Sly." Not many people seemed to care about Sly's death other than her and his gang, in fact, everyone else was ecstatic because they would no longer have to be troubled by a menace to society. What most people didn't expect was that Carmelita took the tragedy the hardest, when she got back to paris she refused to talk to anyone and she just locked herself in her office every single day and she outright refused to talk to anyone. What nobody knew was what she was planning to do when she got back to her appartment that day.

When Carmelita got back home she walked over to her closet and pulled out a small box and when she took the lid off it revealed a medium sized pistol. For Carmelita this was the only way to end her suffering because Sly had been a massive part of her life and she didn't want to go on without him. She knew that if Sly knew what she was about to do he would have tried to convince her not to but she just wanted to see him again and figured this was the only option.

Carmelita pulled out a picture of her and Sly when she was chasing him like normal but he had planted a small peck on her cheek causing her to get a suprised look on her face. Carmelita smiled at the picture and kissed it and held it close to her chest while she shakily put the pistol to her forehead and said "I'll be with you soon ringtail."

That was the last thing Carmelita said before she pulled the trigger.

**Jeez that was hard to write and you know what makes the fact that I came up with this even worse? Im only fourteen for god sake! Any way as always let me know what you thought with a review and dont be afraid to let out your cries of sadness or anger at me for killing both of them. This was also my first attempt at a tragedy and all things considered, I think it went pretty well, until next time guys and gals, Storyus Raccoonus out.**


End file.
